


Resident Evil: T-Syndrome

by Lavender_chan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Multi, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_chan/pseuds/Lavender_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tell you that before, your life was perfect. Before, everyone looked up and admired you for your strength, speed, and loyalty. They tell you a lot of things. But, you can't remember; you can't remember anything before you woke up.</p><p>Kurama/Reader</p><p>Yuusuke/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Evil: T-Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this fic back (again), I keep hoping someone will like this; for now, its only me.

You woke with no memory, nothing; no clue as to who you were or what was going on. All you had were aching arms and legs along with a sharp pain in your lower back. You forced yourself to sit up. Pain shot up your arms and down your back as your muscles screamed in protest making small gasp of pain burst from your throat. You managed to sit up and the pain died away as you sat there, staying very still. You managed to examine your surroundings as you waited for the pain to subside.

The room was colorless; white walls stopped at white tile on the floor and ceiling. You were situated in the middle of this room on a cool metal table, with many different machines with unknown uses attached to almost every part of your body; you were also naked, your flesh bare to anyone who wanted to walk through the thick metal door in the corner off to your right.

You slowly turned your body to throw your legs over the side of the metal table. The pain was slightly less, as though your muscles were re-learning to work. You looked down at the wires covering your body and slowly started removing each one. The ones attached to each of your arms weren't the problem; it was the one at the top of your spine that was the problem. It was almost 6 inches long and was sticking straight down, its tip going down the middle of your spinal column. It was exceedingly painful as you pulled it out; every inch you pulled out felt like a pound of broken glass being put in its place. When it was finally out, its tip still dripping a greenish fluid, you had to sit extremely still, or wave after wave of pain and nausea washed over you.

As soon as you could move, you quickly started to pull the rest of the wires from you, however it seemed your ears started to work for the first time, because a long drawn beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee was in your right ear. Looking toward the sound you found that it was coming from a machine with the letters 'BPM' next to a flat green line. Something seemed to pop in your mind and you remembered that this machine was a heart monitor; it measured your heart rate. You followed its wire to find that it was still attached to you. Wait, only dead people had a flat-line, right? Or was it that living people had a flat-line…? Why couldn't you remember these details!?

Shaking your head, you decided not to worry about it for now. You finished removing the wires and tried to stand on your feet. You were a little unsuccessful until you grabbed the table for support. Using this makeshift crutch, you were able to work the muscles in your legs, getting them to work properly. You finally were able to stand on your own, albeit shakily. You were about to walk to the door when, to your utter surprise, the door opened. Your instincts went utterly wild; out of pure reaction you flipped backward over the metal table, landing behind it, using it to put a barrier between you and whatever was entering the room.

Two men entered the room; both were taller than you. The first one had blonde hair that fell into his bright blue eyes. His facial expression was one of submissive regret. His clothes were covered by a lab coat and his feet covered in dressy black shoes; he was also carrying a slightly big bag, which you were weary of, though you couldn’t remember why. The second man was taller than the first and his black hair was short and slightly spiked. His eyes were also blue, but held an aged wisdom that only came about when one's life is full of bitter regret. He wore a black suit with a blue button up shirt underneath. Both studied you for a moment, before saying anything.

"She's gotten taller..." the black haired one noticed, "And it seems like she doesn't recognize me..."

"No, I wouldn't expect her to," the blonde haired one said, "At least not yet; and the physical changes are no doubt due to the experiment..."

Experiment? Your mind was sent reeling from this word. You could feel so many things your mind was trying to remember, but could quite reach them yet. However, one scene flashed in your mind:

 

_**"NO! I won't be used as a guinea pig for their hair-brained experiments!"**_

 

You shook your head and brought your attention back to the two men in front of you. They seemed to be in deep conversation, no doubt that the conversation was about you, and were ignoring your presence for the moment. Everything in your being was telling you that you didn't want to be here or anywhere near here, so while they were distracted with notes on the clipboard the blonde one was carrying, you slipped out the metal door, easily reaching the end of the hall and soon were lost in the maze of hallways.

You were being pulled through corridor after corridor, being called by some unknown presence. Your vision was slightly blurred as though you were moving too fast to see any detail. Your mind was alive with muttered memories, words too quiet to understand, visions too dark and blurred to make out. 

 

_“What’s wrong with her?”_

 

You jerked your head up, trying to find the voice of the black-haired man who had been in the room.

 

_“I don’t know; she seems to be having a mental episode of some kind…”_

 

Suddenly, you felt a warm touch on your arm and your eyes opened; you jumped away from the touch, your bare back slamming into the wall behind you. You were back in the room with the two men! How? You were sure you had run miles through the halls!

“Are you alright?” it seems it had been the man in black who had touched you, seeing as he was the one closest to you.

You didn’t speak, whether you didn’t know how or you didn’t want to was up in the air at this point.

The blonde one, the one in the white coat didn’t move any closer, but he spoke quietly as if he were whispering in your ear, “Do you feel any aches or pains? I can help make it go away….”

You considered him for a moment. Before you answered, you glanced at the one in black, making sure he hadn’t gotten any closer. You looked back at the one in white before answering, with some difficulty.

“I…I don’t…f-feel it….an-any-more…” your voice sounded so foreign, almost husky in nature; was this really your voice?

The man in white put his bag on the table, opening it and pulling out a bottle of clear liquid…water. Your attention was immediately fixated on the bottle. The man in black seemed to notice, making a motion with his hand that you didn’t see.

The man in white did, however. He quickly put the bottle down on the metal table and backed away, the man in black following suit as he moved to stand next to the blonde man.

You glanced at them when they moved, but when they were farther away you took a few shaky steps to the metal table you had been lying on only minutes before. The bottle was familiar to you, though you don’t remember quite where from. You remembered enough, however, to tentatively unscrew the cap of the bottle and allow the cool liquid to travel down your dry throat. The water seemed to clear your head and make the pain go away.

You drained the bottle quickly, without even realizing it. When the bottle was empty, you merely looked at it; the strange picture on the side was also familiar.

 _‘Words…,’_ you slowly remembered, studying the strange and foreign characters on the bottle.

 _‘Mmm…mou…ntain…Mountain Rrra…rai…nn…Rainn…Mountain Rain…’_ you finally pieced together after a few moments of studying. (I don’t own Mountain Rain)

You frowned slightly. Why was this so difficult…? Why didn’t you remember anything, even though so many things were familiar to you!? This thought caused a lot of frustration as you glared down at the empty bottle.

You began to feel the rage build up inside you, its burning rush reaching from the top of your head, down your arms to your finger tips, through your body to your legs and toes. Something felt strange about this emotion…it was so raw and burning….! It felt as if your skin was stretching as you tried to quell your anger.

“Agent Quent!”

The black-haired man’s voice broke you out of your emotional state, the name he called bringing forth another memory:

 

_**“Now that you have become one of our top agents, it’s time we give you a code-name…” The faceless man was peering at you from his place behind an oak desk.** _

_**A man with long black hair in a white lab coat whispered in the faceless man’s ear. The man gave you an ironic smile before he said:** _

_**“I suppose, if that’s the case….we’ll have to call you Agent**_ Quent…”

 

The blonde man glanced at his partner, “She seems to have a reaction to her code-name…”

You looked at him. Did he know you? Who was he and why can’t you remember!?

The man in black decided to speak again, “Agent Quent…You don’t remember me, but my name is Benson Quincy…I used to work with you,” he seemed to want to pick his words carefully, as though trying to make sure you understood him, then he pointed to the blonde man, “This is Dr. Reid Marx, he is your physician…”

You looked between the two of them. Their faces held no meaning for you, but their names struck a chord in your mind and heart. You knew they were important to you, but you didn’t remember where, why or how.

“W-work with…me…?” Words were still a small challenge for you, even as they grew easier to remember, “W…What do you…me...mean…?”

Benson looked at Reid inquisitively; it was almost as if he were asking permission to reveal the answer. Reid seemed conflicted, debating within himself…

“I suppose you could tell her the back story, but leave all the relevant information about the experiment until later,” Reid advised, pulling out a few medical instruments.

You watched him wearily, your body tense and your mind on edge. You nearly had an aneurism when Benson moved to sit on the metal table. He put his hands up defensively, warding off your hateful glare.

“I don’t blame you for not trusting Reid and I anymore,” Benson said sadly, his sapphire eyes shining with regret, “I wouldn’t trust us either after what happened; after what we let happen to you…”

His second statement intrigued you even as it confused you. They let this happen to you? Why? What happened? Your mind was reeling with unanswered questions; you were starting to feel nauseous.

“Wh…who am I?” you asked weakly even as you forced the bile down.

“Your real name is __________ __________; you are 24 years old, you are single, and both your parents died when you were 11,” Benson’s voice was clean cut and stable, almost emotionless, “At which time, you moved in with your uncle, who was, at the time, a leading scientist in bio-weaponry working for the pentagon.

“When you turned 17 and joined the army, your uncle was transferred to a top secret laboratory located in the Nevada Desert. While many outsiders choose to call this Area 51, its true name is ATBAL—the Anti-Terrorist Bio-weapons Alpha Labs. During Basic Training, you proved to have a far greater potential then the average soldier; on top of that, you had inherited your uncle’s scientific abilities, so it was no surprise when the General transferred you to my Department.

“My department is a special branch of the CIA that answers only to the director of the ATBAL and the President; however, the president is only informed of our presence if and when there is a bio-weapon strike against the USA. You were assigned as my partner.”

His words were clear and concise, and he was making perfect sense; however, you couldn’t seem to understand him. The scenes were flashing too quickly through your memory for you to understand what they were. Any you could pick out were fuzzy and seemed to be happening in some faraway place, to someone who wasn’t you. It was frustrating and yet you couldn’t deny what he was saying; you knew, almost without a doubt, that he wasn’t lying to you.

Benson continued, “You were assigned as my partner three months after your 20th birthday and six weeks ago, you were pulled from our system and put into a special program along with 250 other people of assorted ages, weights, fitness levels, genders, and mental capabilities.”

“Benson,” Reid said warningly.

Benson stopped himself and looked back at Reid, almost as though he was just remembering he was in the room.

Benson’s words were still echoing in your head; the memories were there, you could almost see them…but it was futile…nothing was clear anymore. You were confused, angry; you wanted nothing more to rip someone’s throat out…

Blood; suddenly it was consuming your vision and the sensation, like your skin was being stretched, returned. You hated the feeling, but at the same time, the pain made you feel like you were alive. Finally, even though you were now a nobody, even though you, in your own mind, didn’t exist, even though you felt like a ghost…finally you felt like you were real, you were flesh and blood…

You felt human.

But the feeling was quickly evaporating as your skin felt like it would quickly be torn apart. The pain was unbearable; a loud shrieking was in your ear. It took you only moments to realize the horrible scream was your own.

Your eyes were closed against the pain, but the sound of Benson jumping off the table was suddenly thundering in your ear. Your eyes snapped open. He stopped in his tracks. The look of fear in his eyes was almost pleasant…You jumped toward him; your instincts over-ruling your logic and reason. His voice was suddenly a whisper to your ears as Benson quickly tried to snap backward away from your reach. He toppled backward over the table instead.

You gracefully and slowly touched down on the table as though you were flying; you don’t remember when your feet actually left the floor…You could hear them talking, but the words…

“Wings!?” Benson was scrambling backwards, fumbling with something on his belt, “Where the hell did those things come from!?”

Reid looked utterly terrified, his forgotten bag on the floor while its contents were scattered about. Reid’s voice was a squeal as he answered, “It’s the experiment! The Experiment!!”

Benson pointed a strange object at you. Your eyes were drawn to it, but your bloodlust out-weighed your curiosity. Quicker and lighter then any known human or animal, you jumped foreword, your hands, tipped with long, sharp claws, aimed for Benson’s throat….

Suddenly, the thing in his hand had two little black projectiles shot from it. You could have easily avoided them, but you saw no threat in them; at least, you didn’t until both made contact with your chest and shoulder.

The electric shock that came from it was excruciating! The pain was coursing through you, going to the tips of your fingers and down to your toes. Your heart went erratic while your mind blanked. Your body reeled and you couldn’t tell up from down. You flapped the wings that were burning on your back, trying to get away from the pain.

Suddenly it ended. You were looking at the ceiling again, your breath coming in short bursts. Your whole body was tingling as you sat yourself up, the burning on your back gone. A quick glance told you that your wings were gone. Your skin didn’t feel like it was stretching anymore.

Benson took a step toward you, the black object still in his hand. You backed yourself away from him, pulling yourself under the metal table. You both hated and feared that thing in Benson’s hand. You hated and feared Benson just as much.

Benson stopped in his tracks. You didn’t want him near you; he could sense that much. Benson motioned for Reid to leave, which he did gratefully; he didn’t even bother to reclaim his bag or fallen items. A pang of guilt ran through you as Dr. Reid left the room, his terror still etched on his face.

You had done that to the poor man…you didn’t know why or how, but it was your entire fault. Insecurity enfolded your mind and body. You slowly pulled your legs up against your chest, your arms wrapping around them as you buried your head against your knees.

You stayed like this, hiding under the metal table, trying to find any sort of comfort, for the rest of the day, into the night, and long into the next morning.

Benson was backing out of the room as he saw this picture: a sad, lonely, confused girl, naked and abandoned. Completely vulnerable to all the dangers around her and especially vulnerable to the danger she posed to herself. She was, in the truest sense of the word, alone.


End file.
